cyrillicfandomcom-20200215-history
Wp/en/Юнайтед Кингдем
| common_name = United Kingdom | linking_name = the United Kingdom | image_flag = Flag of the United Kingdom.svg | alt_flag = A flag featuring both cross and saltire in red, white and blue | image_coat = Royal Coat of Arms of the United Kingdom.svg | alt_coat = Coat of arms containing shield and crown in centre, flanked by lion and unicorn | symbol_type = }} | symbol_width = 90px | national_anthem = No law was passed making "God Save the Queen" the official anthem. In the English tradition, such laws are not necessary; proclamation and usage are sufficient to make it the national anthem. "God Save the Queen" also serves as the Royal anthem for certain Commonwealth realms. |group=ноут}} }} | image_map = EU-United Kingdom.svg | alt_map = Two islands to the north-west of continental Europe. Highlighted are the larger island and the north-eastern fifth of the smaller island to the west. | map_caption = |location_color= | languages_type = Oффисиал лāнгуадж | languages = Инглиш | languages2_type = Рекогнайзд риджинол лāнгуаджес See also Languages of the United Kingdom. |group=note}} | languages2 = Скоц, Ўелш, Корниш, Скоттиш Гейлик | Irish | ethnic_groups = 87.1% Хуйит, 7.0% Эижен, 3.0% Блāк, 2.0% Миксд, 0.9% оѳерс | ethnic_groups_year = 2011 | demonym = Бритиш | capital = Лондон | latd=51 |latm=30 |latNS=N |longd=0 |longm=7 |longEW=W | largest_city = capital | government_type = Юнитеры парлиментары конститюшинол монаркы | leader_title1 = Монарк | leader_name1 = | leader_title2 = Прайм Министер | leader_name2 = Териса Меий | legislature = Парлимент | upper_house = | lower_house = | sovereignty_type = Формейщин | established_event1 = Лоўс ин Ўелс Āкц | established_date1 = | established_event2 = Юнион оф ѳэ Краунс андер Джеймс, Кинг оф Скоц | established_date2 = | established_event3 = Āкц оф Юнион оф Ингленд āнд Скотленд | established_date3 = | established_event4 = Āкц оф Юнион оф Грейт Бритен āнд Айреленд | established_date4 = | established_event5 = Айриш Фри Стейт Конститющин Āкт | established_date5 = | EUseats = 78 | area_rank = 78ѳ | area_magnitude = 1 E11 | area_km2 = 242495 | area_sq_mi = 93628 | area_footnote = | percent_water = 1.34 | population_estimate_rank = 22нд | population_estimate = 65,110,000 | population_census = 63,181,775 | population_estimate_year = 2016 | population_census_year = 2011 | population_census_rank = 22нд | population_density_km2 = 255.6 | population_density_sq_mi = 661.9 | population_density_rank = 51ст | GDP_PPP_year = 2016 | GDP_PPP = | GDP_PPP_rank = 9ѳ | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $42,514 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 25ѳ | GDP_nominal_year = 2016 | GDP_nominal_rank= 5ѳ | GDP_nominal_per_capita = $43,902Some data refers to IMF staff estimates but some are actual figures for the year 2015, made in 4 October 2016. World Economic Outlook Database-October 2016, International Monetary Fund. Accessed on 10 October 2016. | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 13ѳ | GDP_nominal = | Gini_year = | Gini_change = | Gini = | Gini_ref = |publisher= | Gini_rank = 33рд | HDI_year = 2014 | HDI_change = increase | HDI = 0.907 | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 14ѳ | currency = Паунд СтерлингSome of the devolved countries, Crown dependencies and British Overseas Territories issue their own sterling banknotes or currencies, or use another nation's currency. See List of British currencies for more information | currency_code = ГБП ; Pound sign £ | time_zone = ГМТThis excludes some of the UK's dependencies. See Time in the United Kingdom#British territories | utc_offset = | time_zone_DST = БСТ | utc_offset_DST = +1 | date_format = дд/мм/yyyy (АД) | drives_on = left | calling_code = +44Excludes most overseas territories | cctld = .ukThe .eu domain is also used, as it is shared with other European Union member states. Other TLDs are used regionally }} Ѳэ Юнайтед Кингдем оф Грейт Бритен āнд Норѳэрн Айреленд, коммонлы ноун āз ѳэ Юнайтед Кингдем (ЮК) ор Бритен, из а соврен кантры ин ўестэрн Иуроп. Лайинг офф ѳэ норѳўестэрн коуст оф ѳэ Иуропиан Мейнлāнд, ит инклудс ѳэ айленд оф Грейт Бритен (ѳэ нейм оф хўич из алсо луслы апплайд ту ѳэ хол кантры), ѳэ норѳистэрн парт оф ѳэ айленд оф Айреленд, āнд мэни смаллэр айлэндс. Норѳэрн Айреленд из ѳэ оунлы парт оф ѳэ ЮК ѳат шерс а лāнд бордер ўиѳ анаѳер соврен стейт, ѳэ Рипаблик оф Айреленд. Апарт фром ѳис лāнд бордэр, ѳэ ЮК из сурраундэд бай ѳэ атлāнтик ощиен, ўиѳ ѳэ Норѳ Сӣ ту иц ӣст, ѳэ Инглиш Чāннел ту иц сауѳ āнд ѳэ Келтик Сӣ ту иц сауѳ-сауѳўест, гивинг ит ѳэ 12ѳ-лонгест коустлайн ин ѳэ ўерлд. Ѳэ Айриш сӣ лаис битуӣн Грейт Бритен āнд Айреленд. Ўиѳ āн эриа оф 242,500 скуер километерс (93,600 скуер майлс), ѳэ ЮК из ѳэ 78ѳ-ларджест соврен стейт ин ѳэ ўерлд āнд ѳэ 11ѳ-ларджест ин Иуроп. Ит из олсо ѳэ 21ст-моуст попюлас кантры, ўиѳ āн эстимейтед 65.1 миллиан инхāбитенц. тугеѳер, ѳис мейкс ит ѳэ форѳ моуст денслы попюлейтед кантры ин ѳэ Иуропиен Юниен. Ѳэ Юнайтед Кингдем из а конститющинол монаркы ўиѳ а парлиментары систем оф говерненс. Ѳэ монарк — синс 6 фебюеры 1952 — из Куин Илизабеѳ II. Ѳэ кāпитол оф ѳэ ЮК āнд иц ларджест ситы из Лондон, а гло̄бал ситы āнд финаншиол сента ўиѳ āн эрбан эриа попюлейщин оф 10.3 миллион, ѳэ форѳ-ларджест ин Иуроп āнд секонд-ларджест ин ѳэ Иуропиен Юниен. Оѳер мейджер эрбан эриас ин ѳэ ЮК инклуд ѳэ риджинс оф Мāнчестер, Бирмингхам, Лӣдс, Глазгоў āнд Ливерпул. Этаимолоджы āнд терминолоджы Хисторы Джиографы Дипенденсӣс Политикс Икономы Демогрāфикс Колчер Сӣ алсо Ноуц Референсис Фурѳер рӣдинг Экстернол линкс Category:Wp/en